


Manon’s Enchanted Journey

by Geografreak



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Disney (?) AU, F/M, Human AU, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geografreak/pseuds/Geografreak
Summary: A young woman finds an abandoned castle when wandering through the forest. Inside, she meets a fairy who tells her about these creatures known as bogs. The bogs are out to destroy other kingdoms and it’s up to her and her companion, Basch, to save them. Of course, it’s not so easy.(This story is based off of the game Disney Princess Enchanted Journey.)
Relationships: Belgium/Switzerland
Kudos: 6





	Manon’s Enchanted Journey

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should have a note here so... In this story I’ll be using Manon as Belgium’s human name.

A teenage girl, no older than seventeen, wandered through the forest. She didn’t remember how long she had been in there, or even entering in the first place. The only thing she was certain of, was that she needed to find a place to rest before it got dark. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, she stepped out of the forest and onto a cobblestone walkway. Upon walking down it, she found that many of the stones were loose, making her assume that it had been neglected. Nevertheless, she had hope that it would take her somewhere where she could rest.

The girl found that the walkway led to a castle. By the run down and quiet air of the castle, she assumed it was abandoned, but it was a place to stay so she went in. 

Once inside she gasped, quickly throwing her hands over her mouth. There was blood splattered on the wall. The girl shook her head and walked farther into the castle, where she saw more blood as well skeletons, broken windows, destroyed rooms and destroyed furniture. 

After walking around for a while, she found a room that was intact. Judging by the vanity with hair brushes, makeup, jewels and ribbons on it, she assumed the room belonged to a princess. 

She walked over to the bed and dragged her finger across the frame, confirming her suspicions that it was coated in a thick layer of dust. She walked to the head of the bed and lifted up the blanket before pulling it off the bed in one swift motion. 

“What are you doing?” A small, yet angry voice asked. The girl screamed and turned around, holding her hands up in a defense pose. In front of her was a blond pixie with thick eyebrows dressed in a white suit and she lowered her hands. 

“...a pixie?” She asked, cupping her hands and holding them out so that he could land in her palms. The pixie furrowed his eyebrows in anger and folded his arms across his chest as he landed in her hands. 

“I’m a fairy, thank you very much,” he corrected, tapping his foot against her palm. 

“Sorry,” she replied, an apologetic smile appearing on her face. “This is the first time I’ve ever met a fairy.” The fairy’s features softened and he flew up to her face, his arms still folded across his chest.

“First things first, what do you remember?” He interrogated her, flying closer to her face. The girl glanced around the room, hoping that something in the room would give her a clue to what he meant. 

“Do you even remember your name?” The girl glanced around the room, once again hoping that something there would give her a clue. It was such a simple question but she didn’t know how the answer. Why? 

The fairy sighed, snapping her out of her thoughts. “It’s alright if you don’t remember, I have something to help you.” He pulled a small wand out of his pocket and flew up to her head, gently tapping her. 

All of a sudden, sparkles came raining down, reminding her of her name and giving her a new outfit. Her worn cloak was replaced by a khaki military shirt and briefs with heeled lace up boots. To finish the look, she had black suspenders and gloves as well as a green ribbon in her hair to keep her wavy locks out of her face. Once the sparkles disappeared, she held out her hands again as the fairy landed in her palms again.

“Manon! My name is Manon!” She exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. The fairy nodded knowingly. “How did you do that?”

“Magic my dear,” he replied calmly. “My name is Arthur by the way, and I will lead you to your quest.” He flew over to the door, motioning for her to follow him.

“Quest?” She raised her eyebrows in confusion, but decided to follow him out of the room.

Arthur led her down the now dark hallway she had gone down before. Manon was secretly grateful it was too dark to see. The light emanating from Arthur was just bright enough so she could see where she was going. 

After what felt like three hundred twists and turns, they finally walked into a circular room. The only thing in the middle of the room was a circular statue. Arthur placed a wand in her hand and told her to go over to the statue. 

Manon took the wand and walked over to the statue. Upon closer inspection, she noticed there was a hole roughly the same size as her wand. She inserted it into the hole and when nothing happened, she rotated it.

The room started to shake violently, causing fragments of the ceiling to fall. Manon quickly wrapped her arms around her head, shielding her head from the falling debris. 

After a few moments, the room stopped shaking and she assumed it was safe to remove her arms from her head. As she did so, she analyzed the new structure of the room. Where there were once a simple brick wall, there were now five displays, each with their own theme.

“What is this place?” Manon asked as she walked over to the display closest to her, reaching out to touch it, assuming she would be stopped by a wall of glass. Instead, her hand went through some kind of barrier which glowed purple and sent a tingling sensation through her body. Manon quickly retracted her hand, placing it on her chest. 

Arthur flew over to her, his index finger resting on his chin. “I’m not exactly sure how to explain it...” he voice trailed off as his gaze fixed on something across the room. 

Manon took notice of it and followed his gaze, her eyes soon landing on a young man with chin length blond hair styled into a choppy bob. He wore a forest green jacket with white crosses on the upper arms and baggy brown pants rolled up over his thick black boots. He had a rifle slung over his left shoulder, but his white beret and short stature inexplicably put Manon at ease. He wore a scowl on his face as his gaze fixed on her. 

“These displays are portals to the kingdoms that you’re going to save,” he stated, taking a few steps closer to Arthur and Manon. “Once we go through the portal, we can’t leave until we save the kingdom; so I prefer that you’re prepared to be stuck in an unfamiliar place for an extended amount of time.” He folded his arms across his chest. 

“Ah, Basch. Meet Manon,” Arthur said, gesturing to Manon. 

“Hi,” Manon greeted him in a friendly tone and waved to him. 

“Hello... I’m Basch,” Basch replied, his gaze drifting elsewhere. “Are you ready to go?”

“Before you leave, I must tell you about a few things,” Arthur flew over to the statue, removing Manon’s wand and handing it back to her before taking a seat on her shoulder. 

“When you visit these kingdoms, you will run into these green, gnome like creatures known as bogs. Bogs are mischievous little creatures that like to go around causing trouble. When you run into one, simply use your wand’s magic to get rid of them.” He explained. 

“Your wand is very important,” Basch added. “Not only is it helpful against the bogs, but it can become any weapon and help you with disguises as well as do things like breathe underwater. So take care of it.” He warned. 

Manon stared at the wand in her hands, amazed that something that seemed so simple and delicate could do all that. She looked up from her hands and locked eyes with Basch. 

“I will,” she replied. 

Basch nodded and walked through the barrier of the display they were standing in front of. It glowed purple when he did so, just as it had done before when Manon has put her hand in. Manon followed him in, the barrier once again glowing purple and the tingling sensation rushing through her entire body as she did. 

Basch stood next to a painting that depicted a desert with a grand palace looming over a small village. 

Manon walked up to it, her arm outstretched. When her hand should have touched the painting, it went through instead and she knew she was doing it right. Arthur wished her luck before she fully disappeared into the painting.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and thank you for reading! Remember to stay safe! 
> 
> -I’m going to try and stick to an update schedule of every other week so the next chapter should be out 5/31.


End file.
